


Time Is A Rare Commodity (even for a time traveller)

by shopfront



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: Mick's had enough of pining from afar and he's getting out of dodge. If Ray will let him.





	Time Is A Rare Commodity (even for a time traveller)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/gifts).



> Set somewhat nebulously during the second half of season two.

“We close to Central City?” Mick asked the moment they landed. Sara didn’t even bother to look around from the console before she sighed.

“Yup,” she said, shaping the end of the word into a hard sound and a frown. “But I really wish you’d take some more time to think about this, Mick.”

“Think about what?” Ray asked, looking between them with a puzzled look. Then he stared hard at the rest of team as they all shuffled their feet and started fidgeting determinedly with their seat straps. Almost as one they started to stand and remember urgent things that needed to be done elsewhere on the ship. As soon as they each got their feet - and stomachs - back under control, of course.

Jax clapped Mick on the shoulder as he passed. Stein hesitated behind Jax before doubling back. “I did mean what I said earlier. You will be missed,” he said in a rush, and then he too was gone. Amaya just pulled Mick into a long hug and then followed an awkward Nate out of the room with a sad smile.

Ray gaped after them all as they trooped out. “Why will he be missed?” he asked, voice climbing. “Sara? Mick? Somebody tell me what the heck is going on!”

Sara just gave him a flat stare. He stared back for a moment, hands spread beseechingly in confusion until Mick distracted him by jumping out of his own seat. He went rummaging for something while Ray stared. A bag, apparently, judging from the duffel he triumphantly held aloft a few moments later.

“Why do you have-“ Ray started to ask, concern rising. But before he could finish his thought Mick was back and grasping him firmly by the biceps.

Ray watched over Mick's shoulder as Sara rolled her eyes and turned away from them, but before he could repeat his question he was distracted by Mick’s face. Mick’s face which was coming closer. Fast.

Really fast.

Really, really- Oh.

“It was just time. So long, Haircut,” Mick said, pulling back with a wry grin either a second or a millennium later. Ray wasn't entirely sure. Then Mick shouldered his duffel bag and he was out the door. Gone and probably halfway to the exit before Ray could catch his breath or process anything beyond _oh god Mick kissing soft what_ - 

Ray blinked hard a few times, and then turned to Sara.

“Did that just really…. Did he-? Did I-?”

Sara snorted and shook her head. “The man’s in love with you, Ray. Please tell me that isn’t a surprise to you.”

Ray choked, and his eyebrows attempted to climb into his hairline as he grabbed hold of the back of the nearest seat. He tried to catch his breath - not to mention his equilibrium - but both remained stubbornly out of reach.

“It is a surprise,” said Sara as she sighed again. “Of course it is. Well? What are you waiting for? Do you like him or not, Ray? And are you going to just stand there gaping at me like an idiot or are you gonna go after him?”

*

“Mick! Wait!” Ray cried as he tumbled through the cargo bay doors. He knew he sounded a little wild. Heck, he _felt_  a little wild. But Mick hadn't disappeared into the nearby tree line yet. Not yet. There was still time. Time for what, he still wasn't entirely sure. But damned if he wasn't going to talk until he figured it out, or Mick gave up and stayed, or something.

The important thing was that he figured out something.

Mick slowed to a stop and shook his head, but he didn’t turn around. Ray swallowed hard. He couldn’t see the glare yet, but he was pretty sure it was there and he could already feel it. He grit his teeth and squared his shoulders.

“Um, well. You didn’t- That is, you should have.... I mean. Dammit.”

Ray stumbled to a stop and dragged a hand through his hair as his shoulders drooped back down.

“I don’t know what to say,” he finally admitted. “But I do know that I don’t want you to leave. Not the ship, not… me. Not like this.”

Mick’s head dropped forward and he sighed a deep rumbling frustrated sound as he turned around. He let the duffel slide off his shoulder and then crossed his arms and just stood there staring back at Ray. His eyebrows were raised as if to say, ‘alright, I’m still here, now what?’

Ray gave him a helpless look and scratched his neck, casting around desperately for something to say. “When did you…?” he started to ask and then trailed off, eyes wide, and just gave into the urge to look at Mick. Really look.

His jaw was clenched and his chin was up as if he was bracing for a fight. He appeared almost as confused as Ray felt, but at least he wasn’t stammering like an idiot and-

Oh, god. Ray was still staring and not speaking, wasn’t he.

“I didn’t know,” he said finally, voice soft.

Mick let a long breath out through his nose, and then broke the staring contest and dropped his arms to his sides. “I know, Haircut. That wasn't by accident. It was better that way.”

“Better? How is it better? You’re leaving!”

“That’s better, too.”

Ray felt his mouth drop open as he continued to stare. “I don’t agree,” he said. He took a step closer and pointedly ignored Mick shifting uneasily on his feet. “I also don’t think it’s like you to avoid telling people exactly what you think, good or bad. Mostly bad. Talk to me, Mick.”

Mick just looked away and shrugged. "You're alright," he muttered. "You had my back. Twice. Then, I don't know. You're alright, I guess."

Ray furrowed his brow and stepped forward again. He reached for Mick’s arm, then changed direction and reached for his hand instead.

“So after Russia-” he started to say, and Mick grunted. "Then, what, when we were off the Waverider," he continued and Mick grunted again while Ray nodded back in dawning comprehension. "So then when we talked about Snart, you actually-"

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Mick muttered. Then he grabbed Ray by the face and dragged him into a brutal kiss. “There!” he said loudly as he released a stunned, blinking Ray with a smacking noise. “We talked about it! Now you can go back to your, I don't know, whatever,” he said, waving his hand at the ship behind them, “and I can get away from this. This...“

“This what?” Ray asked, still hanging on tightly to Mick’s arm as he made an aggrieved noise and tried to pull free. “This?” he asked, and then leant in. This time, at least, he wasn't too surprised to kiss Mick back. 

When he pulled back Mick was the one staring at him in stunned silence.

“If I come back to the damn ship will you stop doing this?” he finally asked gruffly. He glanced at Ray’s mouth briefly as he said it, but he also shook his arm in Ray’s grip without quite breaking loose.

“Isn’t me not doing that like the opposite of the point of all this?” Ray asked, amused and also a little bemused but smiling at Mick in a slightly silly fashion anyway.

Mick just glared, eyebrows drawn low and tightly together.

“Come back to the Waverider, Mick,” Ray coaxed gently. “I admit, I still don’t know what this is. But I’d like to at least have the chance to figure it out. I’m sure Sara will drop you back here again if you really want her to.”

He grimaced as he said the last few words, but he felt Mick’s arm relax slightly under his hand and sighed silently with relief. He didn't like it, but it was the right thing to say. It'd worked.

 _This_ might work.

“Whatever you say, Haircut,” Mick said, still eyeing him suspiciously. But this time when he tugged away Ray let him and all Mick did was collect his bag and start walking back. “You coming or what?”

Ray watched Mick go with a small smile playing across his face and shook his head.

Maybe Sara was right and he was an idiot.

But at least now they had time to fix that, too.


End file.
